Hermione's Secret
by TGWWS
Summary: Hermione Grainger is Harry Potter's best friend, and is always by his side when trouble rears its head. But is there a reason to why she's always by his side? Involves Hermione, Lavender and Snape as Terminators. Currently being continued due to demand...
1. Hermione's Secret

**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here with a new story. (I know, it's a change from the usual ones I write). Anyway…**

 **Have you ever wondered why Hermione has stayed by Harry's side during their adventures? The reason is more unusual than you think. (Guessing by the story cover, you probably know what it is)**

 **This idea popped into my mind earlier on, and I thought it would be a laugh. It is currently a one-shot, but if you peeps review or PM me and ask, then I may turn it into a full blown story.**

 **Anyway, I don't own either Harry Potter, nor do I own Terminator. I simply mess around with them, that's all.**

Hermione's Secret.

Hermione Grainger was in the Great Hall having breakfast with her two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were in their second year at Hogwarts, and it was starting to become dangerous. Last year, Voldermort had returned to kill Harry, but he made it through alive, whilst weakening the Dark Lord. Plus, Harry had already put himself in danger to save her from a troll that had been unleashed. _'Why did you let him save you?'_ she scolded herself. She could've easily dealt with the troll there and then, but she didn't for two reasons. One was that he needed to gather courage to defeat Voldermort. The other was that she couldn't reveal her true nature to Harry just yet, otherwise she'd fail. She couldn't fail.

You see, Hermione Grainger was a Terminator. The latest model, the T-XK10. She was basically human with a robotic skeleton, and a CPU for a brain.

Yes, Terminators are real. Skynet is real. But Skynet isn't harmful. The movies made that part up. The REAL Skynet creates Terminators to protect the world from extinction. How do you think Hitler was defeated? Skynet sent a Terminator back to kill him, but made it look like a suicide. Skynet had created her, under strict orders from Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, to protect Harry Potter and help him gather the strength and the courage to finally succeed where all others, including several Terminators, have failed. To finally rid the Wizarding World of Voldermort. And just to make sure, Skynet also sent one of their most trusted Terminators, the T-XV, to keep an eye on her, and it had taken on the appearance of Professor Snape, her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She knew it would be a tough job, but she was well up to the job. She was only scared of one thing. Her feelings for Harry. The first time she'd met him was on the train to Hogwarts, and she found him with a red-haired student who she identified as Ronald Weasley. Over her first year, she had started to fall for him, and she could see that Harry had started to fall for her. She blushed at this thought, but then cleared it. If she did put her feelings for Harry in the way of her mission, or if anyone actually found out about her feelings for Harry, Snape would have Skynet offline her, and send the clearance team in to remove her, and replace her with another Terminator who would get the job done. She couldn't have that happen.

"Miss Grainger?" came Professor Snape's voice, breaking her out of her thought process.

"Yes, Professor?"

"See me in my class before lesson starts. I would like a private word"

"Yes, Professor. I'll finish my breakfast and be right down"

Nodding, Snape left to head to his class, leaving Harry and Ron baffled. "What's the bookworm done to piss Snape off?" Ron asked. "I have no idea, mate" replied Harry, who just looked at Hermione as if she'd just murdered someone in cold blood. "What? It's probably just to give Gryffindor points for my marvellous essay" she remarked, feeling proud of herself. Harry just grinned. "Yeah, probably that" Harry agreed. Hermione finished her breakfast, said a quick goodbye to her friends, and headed off to meet Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Snape" she remarked as she headed for her "brother".

"Have some respect for your elders, Hermione" came the voice of John Connor, the founder of Skynet, albeit through Snape. "Yes, I'm live. Anyway, I have received information from Skynet concerning your mission. It's not good, I'm afraid"

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

"We sent a Terminator to rig the 2016 US Election in favour of Barack Obama, even though he's not permitted to serve another term. But that Terminator has been intercepted by Voldermort, and has been reprogrammed to kill Harry. You need to stop it"

Hermione gasped. Voldermort has reprogrammed a Terminator? Well, she'll protect Harry with her life. "I understand. My mission is to protect Harry Potter" she said. "Good. The Terminator should be there by Wednesday"

"But that's tomorrow. I can't reveal myself to Harry just yet!"

"Tough shit, you have no choice"

"I understand"

"Good. Cameron will send the files to you later. John Connor out"

With that, Snape returned. "I'll let you out of lessons today. You need to research the T-900's weaknesses" he said, his voice back to normal.

Hermione nodded, put on a sick face, and headed back to the common room.

Later that night, Harry woke up, and headed down to the common room. He saw Hermione looking through books. "Mione, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, concerned for his best friend. Hermione jumped. "Merlin Harry, don't do that" she said. "I'm studying the lessons I missed today. I don't want to fall behind" she said. Harry believed her, but now is as good a time as any to have a conversation about his feelings towards her. "Mione, can we have a chat?" he asked. Hermione looked up from her "books" and nodded. "Hermione, do you have feelings towards me?" he blurted out, making Hermione blush bright red. "Why do you ask?" she said, her voice wavering. She knew the answer already, but she was shocked. "Because I think I've fallen in love with you" he answered, blushing red as well. Inside, Hermione's thoughts were jumbled, but she couldn't let her feelings in the way of her mission.

"Harry, I love you as well. But you can't be with me. Not yet" she said, feeling like shit because she had basically rejected him. "And why would that be?" Harry asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Because being with me would put you in more danger than you're in already, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you came to any harm. I'm sorry, but until I have my life in order, you can't be with me." she said, tears starting to form in her own eyes. Harry just stared at her. "I guess that's a good reason. I'll leave you to your studies now" Harry said, before turning to head back upstairs. Before she realised what she was doing, Hermione ran to Harry, turned him back round, and kissed him passionately. Harry was shocked for a few seconds, then returned the kiss with the same passion as Hermione. They only stopped two minutes later, when they both came up for air. "I love you, Harry Potter. But just give me a little bit of time" she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Hermione Grainger. I'll wait for you" he replied. She smiled and let him go to bed. She went back to the couch, where she finished her research on the T-900, then went to bed.

The next day, Hermione and Harry were wandering around Hogwarts. They both had free periods, whilst all other students were in lesson. They were holding hands and talking about their recent adventures. They were laughing, but something seemed off to Hermione. And two minutes later, she knew why.

"Harry Potter?"

Both turned around to see a male prefect student standing in front of them. Hermione scanned him, and gasped. It was the T-900.

"Yes?" Harry replied

The T-900 raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra" it said, and the killing curse went towards Harry, but instead of reaching its intended target, it hit Hermione, who had flung herself in front of him to save him. She dropped to the floor, then, to Harry's amazement, got back up. "That hurt" she grimaced.

"STUPIFY" yelled Harry.

This spell did hit the target, and it sent the T-900 flying. It quickly got up, like nothing had happened, and starting running at them. "Harry, run" ordered Hermione, who ran towards the T-900. Hermione got the first blow, and sent him flying backwards, crashing through the wall. It got up, and it's red eye was glowing. Harry stood away from the action, shocked that someone would send a robot to kill him. The T-900 ran again, and attacked before Hermione could ready herself, sending her backwards and crashing into the fountain outside. She had now suffered damage, and the left eye had lost all skin surrounding it, leaving her red eye glowing as well. "Well done, computer jerk" she muttered, hoping Harry didn't see that. "Mione?" Harry said, quietly. _Oh fuck!_ She thought. She looked at Harry, who was petrified. "I'll explain later, Harry. I promise" she said. She then saw the T-900 running towards Harry.

She got up, but not before a T-800 showed up, in traditional Arnold skin, and shot the advancing T-900 in the face, blasting off all skin. Hermione then jumped on the T-900 and knocked him to the ground, destroying the fountain in the process. "Nice of you to drop by!" she said. "The T-XV is teaching stupid lessons. I was in the area" said the T-800. She knew what it meant by that. John Connor had sent it to assist. "Someone explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" Harry demanded. "Get him out of here. I'll deal with metalhead here" she ordered. "Affirmative" the T-800 replied, before dragging Harry to the Room of Requirement. "HERMIONE" Harry screamed. Hermione's heart broke. He didn't want to leave her side.

She quickly turned her attention to the T-900, who was getting up. She quickly punched it in the chest, revealing its power source. _Well, it's the only way_. She opened the power source, and took out one of the batteries, and pierced it, making it nuclear. She then shoved it into the T-900's mouth, and made it stick. "You are terminated, you bastard" she declared. Luckily, the nuclear blast wouldn't be big enough to damage anybody within a 200m radius, but she was in it. She started to run, but she only got 190m before she caught sight of Harry. "Hermione" he said, starting to run towards her. "Harry, no…" she didn't finish, because then she heard the blast. She didn't make it out, and was in the nuclear fallout. Harry was flown backwards, into the waiting arms of the T-800, who he had temporarily rendered useless so he could help his Hermione.

"HERMIONE! NO!" he screamed out in sadness, then broke down in tears. Hermione was dead. He struggled, and eventually broke free of the T-800's grasp. He ran to where Hermione's corpse was, and looked at her lifeless body. He could see her Terminator eye, but the rest of her, whilst bruised, was still the Hermione Grainger he'd fallen in love with. He had just found out she was a robot, but she didn't act like one. She acted like a human, and she had given her life so he could live. He started sobbing. "What happened? Why are you here?" came the sound of Professor Snape's voice when he saw the T-800. "Look" it replied, pointing at the lifeless body of Hermione, and Harry sobbing above it. Snape sighed. "He's grown too attached. To be fair, she grew attached to him. I heard them confess their love last night. Remind you of anyone?" Snape told the T-800. "Skynet can replace her, though" he added. "SHE CAN'T BE FUCKING REPLACED" Harry snapped. Snape looked at him in shock, and then at the T-800. "Call Cameron Conner. Tell her to bring the Medinators"

Two hours later, Harry was in the Room of Requirements, with John and Cameron Connor. Cameron was a Terminator, just like Hermione, and she, along with the Medinators, were working to repair Hermione. John pulled him to one side. "Harry, I think it's time you knew the truth. Hermione is a Terminator, like my wife Cameron. We sent her here to protect you and help you gather the strength and courage to defeat Voldermort. I know you two confessed your undying love for each other last night, but the nuclear blast caused by the T-900 has scrambled some of her circuits. She will remember her mission to protect you, but she might not love you anymore. You see, when I programmed her, I did not programme her to fall in love with you. She did that by herself. If you truly love her, you must get her to do it again. And to be honest, I think you two look adorable together. It won't do any harm to have a relationship with one another. I mean, look at me and Cameron!" John said in a calm voice. Harry nodded. Suddenly, Cameron appeared. "It's done"

All of them walked over to Hermione, who was sitting up on the operating table. Her skin was fixed, albeit a few scars around her eye, but other than that, she was the same girl Harry has fallen for. "She isn't fully operational yet, we need to run a test first" Cameron explained to Harry. John then proceeded to carry out the crucial test. "T-XK10, what is your mission?"

"My mission is to protect Harry Potter" she replied in a cold voice.

"What is your secondary mission"

"To make sure Harry Potter gathers the strength and courage to defeat Voldermort, therefore saving the Wizarding World"

John nodded at Cameron, who proceeded to let Hermione operate at full capacity, and then teleported away along with the Medinators, leaving Harry alone with Hermione. When she was at 100%, she looked up and saw Harry, who was crying. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Harry just threw his arms around her in a hug. "I thought I lost you, Mione" he whispered in her ear. "You'll never lose me Harry. I love you too much for that" she whispered back. "I hope that's not your programming talking" he joked. Hermione pulled away from him. "How do you know?" she asked, shocked. "John Connor told me. I know everything. And Hermione, I still love you" he replied. Hermione's (theoretical) heart raced. He knew what she was, and he still loved her. "But I'm your protector. We can't be together…" she started, before Harry cut her off. "Nonsense, we can. Even John agreed it could happen. Look at him and Cameron!" he argued. Hermione didn't need telling twice. She launched herself at him and kissed him passionately, to which Harry replied to pulling her close and returning the gesture.

When they came up for air, Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, I really do love you. And it's not my programming. If you really want to be with me, then I have no objections. I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for" she said. Harry just smiled. "I do. I'm letting myself be a target, but as long as you're here, I'll be fine. I love you, Mione" he replied. Hermione smiled. "Well, we'd better go tell Ron the good news then" she said. "Yeah, let's do it" he replied. They walked out of the Room of Requirements, and to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand. By the end of the day, everyone in Hogwarts knew they were dating. And that night, Hermione's programming rewrote itself.

 _Primary Mission #1: Protect Harry Potter._

 _Primary Mission #2: Love Harry Potter._

She smiled. Those are missions that she could complete. She went to sleep, thinking about her future with Harry Potter.

 **AN: And we're done. I hoped you enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing this story. And don't worry,** _ **Growing Old**_ **will be up later this week. I promise. I'm nearly done writing it. Anyway, if you want me to continue this story, please review or PM me and say so. I really want to make it longer, but I want your opinions on whether I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot. Anyway, R &R peeps. See yas.**

 **TGWWS**


	2. Lavender's Secret

**AN: YOU LIKED THE STORY. OMG, I'M SO HAPPY.**

 **Erm, I mean… Hey peeps, TGWWS here with chapter 2 of Hermione's Secret. I'm so glad you guys liked it. I was inundated with PM's saying you wanted it to continue it, so here it is.**

 **Before we continue, I'm so sorry that** _ **Growing Old**_ **hasn't been updated. Unfortunately, my computer decided to play a trick and delete the chapter, so I'll have to retype everything in the chapter.**

 **Anyway, this chapter sees Hermione's and Harry's relationship take off in third year, with no danger from Voldermort in this chapter, and a stray Terminator has eyes for Ron. (THANKS FOR THE PROMPT, HarmonyFan4eva).**

 **So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2.**

 **You all know I don't own HP OR Terminator, so there's no need for disclaimers. HERE WE GO.**

Hermione's Secret

Chapter 2 (Lavender's Secret)

"HARRY" came the shriek from the Gryffindor common room. Ron was upstairs in the boy's dormitories working on his Potions essay. But whilst he was doing his potions essay, he was listening to all the commotion from the couple downstairs, who happened to be his best friends, Harry Potter & Hermione Grainger. The two had been dating since early in their second year, and has been growing ever since. Ginny, Ron's sister who's had a crush on Harry, even said that they were the perfect match for each other. It was a Friday night, around about 8pm, where most of the Gryffindor's were out walking the Hogwarts grounds, leaving Gryffindor Tower all to the Golden Trio, as Ron thought of them. This meant that Harry and Hermione could have some privacy. Ron stayed the first time, for two minutes before he legged it upstairs. He gave them their privacy.

 _I wish that I could be that happy,_ he thought. Recently, most of his mates have been following Harry's example and getting girlfriends. He, however, has had no luck with the ladies yet. However, there was one lady that he did have the hots for. Lavender Brown. She had only started this year, as she'd recently moved house from Ireland. Ron had instantly become smitten with her, and was glad she was put into Gryffindor. She had made acquaintances with the Trio, but had yet to hang around with anyone except Hermione. Apparently, they were cousins, and who was Ron to argue? He sat there, thinking about Lavender, before remembering about his Potions essay and putting his headphones in, draining out the noise made by Harry & Hermione.

"Wow, Harry. You're getting better every day!" exclaimed Hermione Grainger, who had just finished one of her snogging sessions with her boyfriend Harry Potter. Her hair was a mess and she was breathless. Who knew kissing Harry Potter would make her run out of air? "Well, I do have a great teacher" came the reply from Harry, who just lay on the couch with her in his arms. Ever since third year started, they lived for this moment every single day, where they would just concentrate on each other, and blank out the outside world. Hermione even turned off her communication relay so Skynet couldn't monitor her. Harry was her main focus. Plus, turning it off preserved her battery life until she could recharge it in her sleep. Right now though, Hermione just snuggled into Harry, placing her head on his chest, while he hugged her, never wanting her to leave.

"I've noticed something different about Ron. He seems to be interested in Lavender" came Harry's voice, breaking Hermione out of her thought process. "I've seen that too. But Lavender has no interest in Ron. Just you and me. That's why she was sent here" Hermione replied. Ever since Harry & Hermione got together, Skynet sent ANOTHER Terminator back to monitor then, because unfortunately, Snape couldn't do it. Lavender was the Terminator in question, and her mission was to help Hermione complete the mission, but blend in as well. "I know, but it COULD happen. I mean, look at us, and Jameron" Harry said.

"Jameron?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with question in her eyes.

"Yeah. John and Cameron"

"You've given them a couple name?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. So, what's our couple name?"

"Harmony"

"I like it"

Just then, Lavender walked into the room. "Been looking for you two love birds" she said, a smirk on her lips. "I hope you kept it PG?" This caused Harry & Hermione to blush. "Thanks for answering that. Anyway, school's secured. Kept the T-800 on patrol along with Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Nothing's getting past them" she explained proudly. Hermione just smiled.

"Well, the students are heading back, so I think it's bed for all of us" Lavender started. Hermione turned to look at the clock. It read 9pm. "Lavender's right, love. We need to get our sleep for tomorrow, otherwise we won't have the strength to do this again for longer" she whispered seductively into Harry's ear. Harry just nodded. It was at this point that Ron came down in his pyjama's, and saw Lavender. Harry paid close attention to Ron, while Hermione studied her Terminator compatriot. Ron was trying not to obviously stare at Lavender, but Harry could see he was checking her out. Hermione noticed that Lavender was secretly using up 75% percent of her operating power to check Ron out, but also not make it seem obvious. After a few seconds, Ron spoke. "Harry, you coming to bed, mate. I just want to be asleep before everyone else comes in" he said. Harry nodded. "I'll be up in a minute" he replied, after which Ron left. Lavender said her goodnights before heading up to the girl's dormitories.

"Were they just checking each other out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were" Hermione replied. "They're attracted to each other"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock" Hermione slapped him on the arm. He faked pain "Ow"

"Just because I'm your protector/girlfriend doesn't mean I can't slap you"

"Yes, it does. It results in mission failure for denting my confidence" Harry grinned.

"Bastard" she smiled.

"I've got an idea. It's Saturday tomorrow so we don't have lessons, so we'll use this to get Ron and Lavender together. Hopefully, we'll get them together by Sunday"

"Harry, that's a brilliant idea. I'll meet you in The Great Hall at 7am, and we'll discuss our plan of action then"

"This is gonna be good"

"Right then. We best be off to bed. I love you, 'Mione"

"I love you too, Harry"

Harry kissed Hermione on the lips, and they both went to their respective dormitories for the night.

Saturday arrived, and all the students, except Harry and Hermione, were out of Hogwarts, seeing the Chudley Cannons were in Hogsmead. Ron and Lavender were there as well. This gave them the entire morning in the Great Hall to themselves. They were having lunch, whilst planning how to get Ron and Lavender together whilst they had peace and quiet. "I've just had a brilliant idea!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, making Hermione jump. "What's the idea?" she asked, putting her orange juice on the table. "Lavender and Ron both like a romantic setting, don't they?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head. "What if we set up a romantic evening near Hagrid's hut, so that they're away from the school, but not technically off school grounds?" Harry explained. Hermione just smiled. "Mr Potter, I never knew you could be so romantic!" she whispered seductively. Harry just leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Well, I think your programming has a few files missing, Miss Grainger" he whispered back. She gave up trying to be civil and threw herself at Harry, starting up one of their famous make-out sessions.

That night, after round 2 of make-out sessions, they put the plan into action. Hermione wrote two notes: One to Ron from Lavender, and one to Lavender from Ron. They said:

 _I have something I need to say to you._

 _Meet me near Hagrid's Hut tonight at 7pm._

 _Yours_

Hermione put the relevant name in. Because Hermione was a Terminator, she could pull off both of their signatures and writing styles perfectly. Once that was done, they got one each. Harry had Ron's note, and Hermione had Lavender's. They would give the notes to their recipients on the afternoon, and keep them away from each other at all costs. If needed, they would involve Snape, but they both hoped that it didn't come to that. Then they headed to bed.

Sunday came and the duo put their plan into action. Harry had distracted Ron with a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione had distracted Lavender with a conversation about upgrades. It was around about 1pm when they decided to hand the notes over.

Ron was stunned. "She wants to meet me? Tonight? Hagrid's Hut?" he said, making Harry laugh. "You sound just like a robot" he said. "Better not be a Terminator" he joked. Ron had gone along with Harry and Hermione to the cinema in the summer to see Terminator 2. It was good, but Hermione seemed to be a little bit offended at the film. "Yes, Ron. You can wait until then, can't you?" Harry asked, trying to keep his laughter at bay. He was a little bit offended, on Hermione's behalf, but he didn't show it. "Well then, better start getting ready then" Ron said, smirking. Harry instantly got the joke. It was about Ginny, and how long she took to get ready for a date with Dean. "You'll be ready in three quarters of the time that she takes" he replied. Unfortunately, none of them saw Draco Malfoy hiding in the bushes, and he wasn't happy.

Lavender was shocked. "Did you tell Ron that I'm in love with him?" she asked, giving Hermione the famous "I'll kill you" look. "No, me and Harry just figured it out by ourselves. The way you both look at each other gave it away. Harry just encouraged him" Hermione replied. "Plus, you never told us you actually loved him. That's all you" she added. "I could've been checking if he was a threat" Lavender said. "You weren't, though. I know how you operate. I'm a superior model to you, remember?" Hermione fought back her laughter when saying this. "Well then, I'd better go get ready" Lavender said, before walking off back into the castle.

7pm rolled round, and Ron arrived to see Lavender waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late, Harry kept me back for a minute" he said shyly as he headed over to the picnic blanket that was next to Hagrid's Hut. Hermione and Harry had snuck out of Potions to set it up. Ron couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Lavender was. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that went down to her knees. "So, what did you call me here for?" he asked. Lavender looked shocked, but instantly she knew what had happened. Harry and Hermione had set her up on a date with Ron. But she didn't know that Malfoy had been lying in wait.

"She called you here to tell you that she's MY girlfriend, so would you kindly piss off?" he said, coming out of his hiding place. Ron was shocked, and so was Lavender. "I'm not your girlfriend, you Slytherin git. I will never be yours" Lavender said, trying to hide her shock that Malfoy liked her. She didn't like him. She hated him. She had also considered him a threat to the mission, and when the time was right, she would terminate him. "Well then, if I can't have you, no-one can. I'll start by killing this ginger prick" he said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Ron. "Avada kedavra" he said, with the spell aimed at Ron. Ron managed to deflect it, but it hit Lavender instead, knocking her to the ground. She lay there for 5 seconds, before getting back up to her feet.

"STUPIFY" came Harry's voice as he stunned Malfoy, whilst Hermione rushed to Lavender's side, where Ron was currently shocked. Two seconds later, Dumbledore and Hagrid were at the scene. They had heard the killing curse and had rushed to the scene. Dumbledore instantly disarmed Draco, before Hagrid restrained him. "Mr Malfoy, I should have you expelled for this, but I believe that education comes first. You'll be spending the rest of your time in Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall, and if I ever see you outside your common room, then I will expel you. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said angrily. Malfoy nodded, scared, before he was escorted to McGonagall's office by Flitwick and the T-800, who had come to assist. Dumbledore just nodded at the four third-year students, before catching up with Flitwick and Hagrid.

"How is she still alive?" Ron asked Harry. He looked at Hermione, who nodded. "I think you need to know. Remember when we went to see Terminator 2? You remember how offended Hermione was? That's because her and Lavender are Terminators. Skynet is real, but the movies made up that Skynet wants to destroy humanity. It's the opposite. It was created to save humanity. That's how Lavender survived the killing curse. She isn't human, so she's immune to it. Hermione is the same. I only found out when Voldermort sent a Terminator to kill me last year. Skynet sent Hermione back to protect me, but it was her decision to date me. It should be your decision if Lavender wants to date you, and right now, those chances are high" Harry explained to Ron, who nodded. "Wait, why didn't you tell me you were attacked by a Terminator?" Ron asked. Harry just looked at Ron. "You did hear the loud nuclear blast, right?" Harry asked Ron, who just shrugged. "Hogwarts is sound-proofed during lesson time. No wizards or witches can hear anything during class time. Did you forget that fact?" Ron explained to Harry, before he rushed over to Lavender's side, where Hermione had been tending to her. He saw metal under her skin where Draco's spell had hit her, and knew Harry was telling the truth. Hermione left them alone and went to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Terminator, Lavender?" Ron asked. "Because I didn't want to scare you away. I love you, Ron. That's me speaking, not my programming. I didn't want you to know because if you did, you'd have run away from me." Lavender started, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Can you do that?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, you idiot. Can we watch this love confession in peace or do I have to cast Silencio?" Hermione whispered back.

"Lavender, I wouldn't have run away. I will always love you, even if you're not human. We can't help who we fall in love with, and that goes for Terminators as well. I mean, look at them two over there" Ron said to Lavender, before lifting her head up and bringing his lips to hers. Lavender was shocked for two seconds, before returning Ron's affections. He brought his hands to his waist, and she brought her hands to his neck. Inside, both felt they were flying. This lasted for two minutes, before Harry cut them off. "Right you two. Let's get back to the castle before we get caught or ambushed". Everyone agreed, and they headed back into Hogwarts, hand in hand with their respective other halves.

That night, as Lavender was sleeping, her programming rewrote itself.

 _Primary Mission #1: Make sure Hermione completes the mission._

 _Primary Mission #2: Love Ronald Weasley._

"Has your mission changed?" asked Hermione. She knew what was going on. "Yes, and I think I'll be able to complete these missions" Lavender replied. "Deja-vu" Hermione muttered to herself, before both girls went to sleep.

 **AN: So, how was it. Please say you enjoyed it. By the way,** _ **Growing Old**_ **should be up within the next two weeks, unless my computer has another hissyfit. Anyway, R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
